Switching Minds
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Sally and Blaze's minds get switched around as a result of an experiment gone wrong. Thunder and Frost have to switch their minds back while Sally tries to live Blaze's life and Blaze tries to live Sally's life. Can they live each other's life perfectly or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

"And why did Thunder call us and told us to meet him in his lab," Sally asked as she, Blaze, and Frost walked over to the secret entrance to Thunder's lab.

"Must be somethin' important. Otherwise, he wouldn't have called us," Frost said before they reached their destination. Frost went over to the keypad and punched in a code that opened the entrance.

"And why did he trust you with the code to the entrance?"

"Because I'm Rocket's best friend and Thunder obviously knew that best friends could protect the code better." Frost then stepped aside to let Sally and Blaze go in first.

"Ladies first. Do it quick before I change my mind," Frost said before Sally and Blaze walked down the stairs with Frost close behind them. They walked all the way down to Thunder's lab.

"Good. You're all here," Thunder said as Frost, Blaze, and Sally stepped into the room.

"God, Thunder. Would it kill you to install an elevator? My feet are killing me."

"Sorry, Frost, but an elevator is out of the question. I apologize."

"Thanks, anyway. I need to take a load off," Frost said.

"You could take a rest on the couch," Thunder said.

"What couch?"

"That one." Frost then turned around and saw a couch ready to be used.

"Good. I needed some rest," Frost said before going over to the couch.

"Now then, I need you two to come with me," Thunder said before leading Sally and Blaze over to a different part of the lab. Sally and Blaze took a seat and Thunder turned on the machine between the two of them.

"What exactly is that thing," Sally asked referring to the machine.

"That is an electroencelphagraph, otherwise known as an EEG. It records the overall electrical activity of the brain."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't be using it on you two if it wasn't," Thunder responded.

"Wait. We're the ones being hooked up to this? Why didn't you just call on Rocket and Sonic," Blaze asked.

"Because I needed you two and not Rocket and Sonic."

"That didn't really answer my question."

"Sorry. I needed the minds of two females, not two males. I wanted to see if the brainwaves of you two match up to Rocket and Sonic," Thunder said.

"That's a better response," Sally said.

"I'm sure it is. Hold still." Thunder then attached an electrode to both Blaze's forehead and Sally's.

"Okay. All set," Thunder said before turning on the EEG. At first, nothing happened.

"Must be malfunctioning. I'll be back." Thunder then left the room, leaving Blaze, Sally, and Frost to themselves.

"What do you think is wrong with this?"

"I'm not sure. Must be something with the circuit...," Blaze started before a surge of electricity went through the EEG, Blaze, and Sally. The resulting surge was enough to switch Blaze's mind with Sally's and vice versa. The commotion was enough to wake Frost, so he rushed over to the EEG and turned it off. He then pulled the electrode off Sally's forehead.

"Sally, are you alright?"

"Blaze, are you alright," Frost asked after pulling the electrode off Blaze's forehead.

"I'm fine, but why did you call me Sally? I'm Blaze," 'Sally' said.

"And why did you call me Blaze? I'm Sally." Both 'Sally' and 'Blaze' looked at each other after realizing their minds had been switched.


	2. Chapter 2

Frost was checking on the EEG while Thunder was evaluating 'Sally' and 'Blaze'.

"I don't get it. How did Sally end up in my body and I ended up in hers," 'Sally' asked as Thunder shone a light in her eye.

"I theorize that the surge of electricity was enough to switch your minds," Thunder responded.

"Well, it did more than that. It also fried the circuit board," Frost said as he pulled out the now-defunct circuit board.

"That is unfortunate. Without a proper circuit board, we cannot reverse this."

"What? I can't be trapped in Sally's body forever. Rocket will never know the difference!" 'Blaze' went wide-eyed as she realized she was Sally in Blaze's body.

"No sweat. I'm sure Thunder has another circuit board he can spare."

"You do have another circuit board to use, don't you, Thunder," Frost asked.

"You don't have another circuit board?"

"I didn't I would need it. I thought the one circuit board would be enough," Thunder said.

"Some genius you are! You don't even have another circuit board," Frost yelled. Thunder and Frost fought, unaware that 'Blaze' used the commotion to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

"You're no genius! You have no replacement circuit boards!"

"That's enough," 'Sally' said as she separated Frost and Thunder. "Thunder just thought the one circuit board wouldn't be destroyed so soon."

"Thank you, Blaze."

"On the other hand, you should have prepared for this kind of emergency. He was ill-prepared for this event," 'Sally' said.

"You see? I'm right," Frost said.

"Neither of you are right."

"Some help you were, Blaze." Thunder then looked around for 'Blaze', but couldn't find her anywhere in the room.

"Frost, did you happen to see where Sally went," he asked.

"No, I was too distracted arguing with you to notice her slip out," Frost answered.

"Oh, no," 'Sally' said.

"What?"

"She's going to woo Rocket away from me. We have to stop her." Frost, Thunder, and 'Sally' ran out of the room to look for 'Blaze'.

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Blaze' was looking around for Rocket all over New Mobotropolis. She eventually found him by the statue built in his honor.

"Hey, Rocket," she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Blaze. Are we still on for tonight," Rocket asked.

"Of course we are. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. I have the evening all set up. It'll be fantastic."

"I'm sure it will with you planning it. You're fantastic at what you do, hon," 'Blaze' said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Rocket said.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"See you." Rocket then ran off, leaving 'Blaze' to herself. _Wow. He is amazing. I can't believe this happened_, Sally thought. She then saw Blaze, Thunder, and Frost running up to her out of the corner of her eye, so she ran the other way and avoided them.

"Missed her. We'll never get her back," Frost said.

"We will, Frost. We just need to create better tactics so we can capture her."

"Well, we better do it fast. Otherwise, she might end up stealing Rocket from you, Blaze."

"Thanks, Frost. I was thinking about the best-case scenario before you said that," 'Sally' said.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect plan in mind and the right person for the job."

"Really? Who?"

"Rouge. She owes me a favor anyway. Time for her to pay up," Frost responded before he, Thunder, and Blaze ran off to Rouge's residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost and Thunder watched as Rouge turned 'Sally' into what might be considered the most beautiful thing Rocket will ever see. Rouge had forced Blaze into a beautiful red dress, red high heels, and everything else that was necessary for Blaze to get Rocket's attention.

"There. Done," Rouge said after she had put on the finishing touches.

"Amazing, Rouge. You really did a good job with Sally," Frost said.

"Thanks, hon. So why did you need Sally to get all dolled up?"

"It's a seriously long story and I'll explain it all later." Frost then grabbed 'Sally' by the hand and ran straight to the restaurant Rocket and 'Blaze' were.

* * *

Rocket and 'Blaze' were enjoying themselves. Both of them had just finished their appetizers and were waiting for the main course.

"This is great, isn't it, hon," 'Blaze' asked.

"Of course it is. I'm here with the most important girl in my life. I'm having a great night," Rocket responded.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be involved with you, Rocket."

"I'm sure you are, darling." Rocket was taking a sip of his water when 'Sally' walked in. He was immediately allured by her beauty.

"Rocket, is something wrong," 'Blaze' asked as water dripped from Rocket's mouth. She followed his line of sight and saw Sally standing.

"Oh, my God," Rocket and 'Blaze' said in unison.

"Sal, over here," Rocket said, inviting 'Sally' over to his table.

"Hey, Rocket. Hey, Blaze," 'Sally' said as she took a seat at the table.

"Why'd you invite her to our table?"

"I just thought she could use some food."

"Well, I don't."

"Blaze, calm down, hon. She's a friend of mine and I always treat my friends with respect," Rocket said.

"She shouldn't be here," 'Blaze' said.

"I don't care what you think. Now, if you don't mind, I need to use the bathroom." Rocket then got up from the table and walked over to the men's room, leaving Sally and Blaze to themselves.

"What's your game, Sally?"

"Before, I was trying to woo Rocket in your body. Now the game has changed. I'm making sure he ends it with me-you and starts a relationship with you-me. That's my game, Blaze. I'm making you seem uncharacteristic."

"You're making me look like I'm not? You can't do that," Blaze said.

"Yes, I can, I am, and I will," Sally said before Rocket came out of the men's room and back over to the table.

"So what were you talking about while I was gone," Rocket asked.

"Nothing really."

"That's good. I was worried there for a second."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, hon. You were worried about nothing," 'Blaze' said before throwing her water into Rocket's face. Everyone else in the restaurant turned and looked at what happened.

"What the hell, Blaze? You're different than before. Something's happened to you. Until you can get a behavior modification, we're done. Sally, let's go. We should leave Blaze to herself," Rocket said before storming out of the restaurant.

"That's part one of the plan finished. You're putting part two into action."

"You wish." 'Sally' then followed Rocket out of the restaurant, trying to keep up with his rage.


	4. Chapter 4

'Sally' had stopped following after Rocket when she saw him in the Ruins of Knothole. He just stood there, still fuming from the incident at the restaurant.

"Rocket, are you okay," 'Sally' asked.

"What do you think? I got splashed in the face by Blaze and that caused me to end the relationship between us. I definitely am not fine, Sal. I'm pissed. Seriously pissed off," Rocket said.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's OK, Sal. You're not the one I'm pissed at. It's that bitch of an ex-girlfriend that pissed me off. We are officially finished with the relationship we had between us. Clearly, we have nothing in common anymore."

"You can't just dump Blaze because of something she did. That's completely unreasonable," 'Sally' said.

"Why are you defending her? I just don't understand, Sal. You're different from her," Rocket said before 'Sally' connected her lips to his. Blaze went wide-eyed when she realized that she was putting the next part of Sally's plot into motion.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"It's cool. Just give me a little heads-up next time," Rocket said.

"I will, Rocket," 'Sally' said.

"Good. To tell you the truth, I was starting to like you as more than a friend. I may just be falling for you, Sal."

"That's too bad 'cause I don't feel the same way."

"You don't," Rocket asked.

"Not really," 'Sally' responded.

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"I told you that I couldn't help myself."

"What's wrong with you? I overheard you and Bunnie talking about how you both liked me. Now, you don't like me in the least. Why," Rocket asked.

"I just can't explain now. I'm sorry," 'Sally' said before running off.

"God. First, Sally says she likes me. Now, she doesn't. I wonder if Thunder can shed some light on this." Rocket then secretly followed 'Sally' to the secret entrance to Thunder's underground lab. He pulled out a specialized pair of binoculars and used it to find out the code to the lab. 'Sally' went down the steps to the lab and Rocket saw that as his cue to input the code. He went down the steps and down to the entrance to Thunder's lab. He concentrated on concealing himself, became invisible, and went inside.

"Listen, Sally. You just can't steal Rocket from me. It's unethical."

"Blaze?"

"I just feel jealous because Rocket loves you. That's why I did what I did," Sally said.

"What the hell's going on here," Rocket asked himself.

"Calm down, you two. This will be resolved soon. You just can't let Rocket know about this mind switch," Frost said before Rocket revealed himself.

"It's too late. I already know, Frost."

"Rocket. I have absolutely no idea how all this happened."

"Save it. I heard you, Thunder, Blaze, and Sally talking. You're in on this as much as they are," Rocket said.

"Fine. I admit it. I definitely had something to do with this," Frost said.

"Now that that's settled, would you mind telling me what happened?"

"You might wanna take a seat. There's a lot to explain," Blaze said.

"Seriously."


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's how it all went down," Frost said after elaborating on the events of the day.

"Incredible. All that happened," Rocket asked.

"It did. Unfortunately, we can't reverse any of it because the circuit board of the EEG got fried. Without a replacement circuit board, Sally can't get back into her own body and I can't get back into mine," Blaze said.

"Is that all you need? A replacement circuit board? That's it?"

"Pretty much," Sally answered.

"I can get that easily," Rocket said.

"Really? How can you," Frost asked.

"Thunder, you got any notebooks that I can use?"

"Of course I do. I'll get one for you," Thunder said before going over to a drawer. He returned with a notebook for Rocket to use.

"Thank you. I'll need this to make a replacement circuit board. I'm also gonna need an iron, a photocopier, some toner, some aluminium foil, the parts from the old circuit board, and some acid," Rocket said, listing the necessities for the project.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I probably shouldn't question your methods."

"And well you shouldn't, Frost. There is always a method to my madness." Thunder gathered all the objects necessary for making a replacement circuit board and Rocket did it all step by step.

"And there: a homemade circuit board. All there's left to do is to place all the parts from the fried circuit board onto this one. We then place it in the EEG, hook Sally and Blaze up to it, and hope that they're put back into their own bodies," Rocket said.

"Hopefully," Blaze muttered before Rocket opened the top of the EEG and placed the homemade circuit board inside. Seconds later, Sally and Blaze were once again by the EEG, hoping that this time they would be switched back into their own bodies.

"Here's hoping you're placed back into your own bodies." Rocket then attached the electrodes to Sally's forehead and Blaze's forehead. He then activated the machine and waited for another surge like last time. It came and Sally's mind and Blaze's mind were switched again. Rocket pulled off the electrodes from both girls and waited for a sign they were back in their original bodies.

"Sally? Blaze? Are you back in your own bodies," he asked.

"Of course we are," Sally said.

"Good. I was worried there for a minute."

* * *

The next morning, Rocket and Blaze were on a cliff that was near New Mobotropolis, thinking about the events that had transpired the day before.

"So, are you still mad at me because of Sally did when she was in my body," Blaze asked.

"Not really, but I think we should spend some time apart. I just think it's for the best," Rocket responded.

"I think that's a good idea. We need to think about our relationship, Rocket."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Blaze."

"Should we be getting back to New Mobotropolis," Blaze asked.

"We should," Rocket answered before he and Blaze started the journey back home. When they got back in, they were greeted by NICOLE materializing right in front of them.

"Welcome back, you two," she said.

"Hey, NICOLE."

"Hello, NICOLE."

"Nice to see you two again."

"NICOLE, do you know where Sally is," Rocket asked.

"She's in the castle," NICOLE responded.

"Thanks." Rocket then ran off to meet up with Sally and tell her all about the talk he and Blaze had.

"What's going on? Aren't you involved with Rocket, Blaze?"

"Not anymore. We're spending some time apart to evaluate our relationship," Blaze answered.

* * *

"So, you and Blaze are just spending some time apart?"

"Pretty much. I'm sure you can guess what that means," Rocket said.

"I do," Sally said before connecting her lips with Rocket. They kissed for three minutes before breaking apart for air.

"That was amazing, Sal."

"Thank you, Rocket. I just felt jealous because Blaze was always able to do that. I just wanted to do that once."

"Now you got your chance, darlin'," Rocket said.

"Yeah, I did," Sally said smiling.


End file.
